


The pupper

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fun, M/M, Romance, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: While Bradley is in Toronto, having a photo shoot to help get rescues adopted, he falls in love.
Relationships: Bradley James/Colin Morgan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	The pupper

**Author's Note:**

> The photos of Bradley with the little dog were all over my social media accounts and they were seriously cute. So this little thing happened in my mind. 
> 
> It is fiction. I have no idea who adopted/will adopt the dog, but I hope it is going to have a forever home real soon.

_So, now you're snogging petite hairy ones?_

Bradley laughed when he saw the message. Obviously Colin had seen the photos with the little dog. 

_It's more like I was being snogged!_

It didn't take long for Colin to reply and Bradley could see him grinning widely in his mind. 

_Aw, you poor victim! Really adorable, though_

_He is, isn't he?_

_Yes, but we don't have time and space for a dog_

Bradley's face fell. Somehow he had fallen in love with the creature and had hoped he could smuggle him home and Colin would fall in love, too, and not really notice that he broke their 'no pets' house rule. 

_Brad?_

_Yes?_

_You haven't adopted him yet, have you?_

_Well..._

It had been such a great idea yesterday at the photo shoot. They had formed a bond right away and somehow he had already agreed to take the dog home. 

_BRADLEY!_

_He has nowhere else to go!_

_Okay, what are we going to do with him when you go abroad to work and I'm on stage here every day?_

_Rupert can watch him?_

_Where? Backstage at the Noel Coward?_

_Oh_

_Yes, oh. I know you love dogs, but we can't live up to a dog's needs._

Bradley sat on his bed at the hotel and sulked. He knew Colin was right. But the poor little dog had nobody else and he was sure that he would make a great dog-dad. 

_You have already arranged for a flight, haven't you?_

If they were in the same room now, Bradley would puppy-eye Colin into agreeing. As they weren't, it was a bit difficult to do. 

_Bradley?_

_But he's such a good kisser!_

He could practically hear Colin sighing. Across the Atlantic. 

_You're incorrigible._

A wide grin formed on Bradley's face. He knew he had won and Colin would love the pup, too. 

_Part of my charms. And also why you love me_

_Not sure about that at the moment._

_Love you, too. Break a leg tonight_

To make sure he got his message across, he sent a few kissy-smileys before he put the mobile aside and turned to the dog that was sleeping peacefully on the bed next to him. 

"Told you, he'd give. You will love him."


End file.
